Do You Understand?
by deadskilletted
Summary: The seven of the prophecy start off with talking in a meeting, ultimately leading to Jason talking to Percy about a certain misunderstood demigod. Drabble? Somewhat HoH spoilers.


**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. Rights go to Rick Riordan.**

On their way to Athens, the seven were discussing plans and the possible whereabouts of a certain trio that was practically shadow traveling across the world in small leaps (if a few hundred miles is considered "small") like a giant Bambii with swords and other deadly weapons. It was an interesting dinner for an interesting topic, to say in the least.

Percy, Hazel, and Piper did most of the talking, not counting the random jokes Leo slipped into the discussion. Percy was taking part because he knew Nico the longest, Hazel because her brother had left her once again, and Piper simply because of the power of her voice. Annabeth listened intently, keeping quiet herself, while Frank tended to zone in and out of the conversation. Then there was Jason.

Watching from across the table, Jason noticed how Percy was regarding the son of Hades who had recently left on his own quest. He talked about him like he was a little brother, yet at the same time using words that made Nico seem like trash. Like an object he might possess. _Like he might as well be covered in blood or sewage_. It was irritating Jason to a point where he was glaring daggers at the offender and nearly stabbing his fork through his plate.

When everyone finally parted to go to their respective places, Jason stayed behind and went to grab the son of Poseidon by the arm, dragging him off somewhere they could speak. Alone.

After finding somewhere private with a generally aggitated Percy on his hands, Jason let his words loose. "Stop treating Nico and talking about him like he's garbage. Whether he is on this ship or not, I'm not going to let you go on about him like that."

"What do you even mean? Going on about who like what?" Percy asked, clearly being dense and clueless per usual. Or perhaps he was being extra stuborn just for the Roman.

"Nico di Angelo. Like he is covered in blood or sewage," Jason answered, quoting said boy himself. No one should feel the need to think of themselves that way, Jason thought, then there was the Ghost King, believing he was worthless, all because people behaved like, like _this_ to him. Jason couldn't even describe what was happening. And at the same time, he couldn't deny he acted towards Nico with the same amount of disrespect at first. He regretted that more than anything.

Out of nowhere, Percy became enraged and began to yell. This had been happening more often after Tartarus, the crew observed. "You make think you know him, Jason Grace, but you don't!" Percy screamed. "You didn't see him fight in the second titan war! You never were with him down in the underworld! You didn't meet him when-"

"Was he happy?" Jason whispered, interupting Percy's rant. His gaze was directed at the floor.

"Wait, what?"

"Tell me, Percy," he continued in the same deathly quiet voice. "Was there a time when Nico was happy? Truly happy?"

Percy stared for a few seconds before answering. "When his dad congratulated him. And with Bianca." He suddenly grimaced, remembering he was supposed to be angry. "Not that you would know."

"I'd like to meet that boy someday." At Percy's questioning look, Jason added, "Curious. By the way, you are right, I don't know, and I intend to find out."

"Why? Since when did he trust you?" Percy practically spat.

"Whoever said he trusted me? I want to be his friend, that's all. Is that too hard to understand?" Jason made it halfway through the door. "I suppose it is. If you were wondering, I trust Nico, I really do. I just wish you would too."

Percy was about to protest that _he does trust him_ and mention to _shut up_, but Jason was already out of the room.

Besides, he didn't feel like lying today.

**Author's Note: Please tell me if any characters are OOC. I already know Percy could be considered that. And I know I didn't mention Reyna Coach Hedge, but this is mainly hilighting Nico and Jason's relationship. And I really need to start making better beginnings. And i have lots of ideas that I'm having a hard time putting into words. Sorry 'bout that.**


End file.
